


Spoiler Alert

by AMNigma



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Snippets, They're Harry Potter fans, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMNigma/pseuds/AMNigma
Summary: After a few moments of waiting his turn, he heard a melodious laugh followed by those goshdarn words he hated so much. “Man, I can't believe Dumbledore died though.”A shiver ran up Tony's spine as he felt as if he was being drenched in ice-cold water. Without thinking, he pushed himself to the group, grabbed the man who just spoke and slapped him with the book he was holding.“You!” Tony shouted in incredulous rage as he pointed at him. “You're the one!”~~The one in which Tony was given a huge spoiler by his soulmate and Steve just thought he'd have his happy ever after at first sight.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 135





	Spoiler Alert

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this link: https://realrandomposts.tumblr.com/post/631478286157053952/littlelions101-adramofpoison-dondaario-so

Tony gritted his teeth as he slumped back on his bean bag. Scratching the scribbles on his forearm, he cursed internally.

_Freaking soulmate._

Whoever said that their soulmate is the one person they'd love forever should go down the drain. Tony would love to _kill_ his soulmate if anything.

_Man, I can't believe Dumbledore died though._

Those words have haunted him as a child, worried for the sake of this Dumbledore fellow. Going to the lengths of having loads of people helping him out in looking for the guy to at least protect him or something.

When he got wind of the Harry Potter series, he thought it was a big coincidence. At least, he _hoped_ it was just a major coincidence after getting obsessed with it. Maybe a child was born and named after the character. But, noooo. Of course with Tony freaking Stark’s luck, he just had to be spoiled by his own freaking soulmate.

Closing the latest Harry Potter book he had just bought, Tony cursed the fates for existing.

—————✩—————

Walking down the aisle of the bookstore, Tony minded his own business as he scoured for a new book to read. He had tons of recommendations from his friends, especially Rhodey, but he was never one to leave a book out for too long without reading it and he loved shopping for books so he always just bought 1 book every time.

As Tony was reading the summary of one of the books regarding modern heroes born from Greek gods, a group of people huddled over the new stall full of the latest Harry Potter book that was released almost a week ago.

“Yeah, I finally had enough money to buy myself a copy,” a big, buff, brunet guy spoke and looked at someone whose face Tony couldn't see as the guy was covered by the tower of books. “Thanks for lending me yours to read first.”

Tony decided to mind his business instead of looking at people who were late in buying just the most anticipated book to come out like _ever_. Focusing on the book on his own hand, he skimmed some of the chapters to finally decide whether or not to buy it.

A loud laugh erupted from the group of people he was just eyeing a while ago as some of them grabbed a copy for themselves before heading to the counter. Tony shook his head and decided to just follow through and buy the book he was holding instead of overthinking it. After saying goodbye to the other books he decided to buy for next time and silently promising the inanimate objects that he'll be back, he headed for the counter, just behind the group of loud Harry Potter fans.

After a few moments of waiting his turn, he heard a melodious laugh followed by those goshdarn words he hated so much. “Man, I can't believe Dumbledore died though.”

A shiver ran up Tony's spine as he felt as if he was being drenched in ice-cold water. Without thinking, he pushed himself to the group, grabbed the man who just spoke and slapped him with the book he was holding.

“You!” Tony shouted in incredulous rage as he pointed at him. “You're the one!”

—————✩—————

Steven Grant Rogers always loved reading. The feeling of immersing yourself in a world you could be in, without ever thinking about your own problems was one of the most exciting and exhilarating feelings he's ever had. 

Since he was born a sickly child, he had always been cooped up at home and the only past time he had was reading. And it helped. It truly did. The faux confidence he felt while imagining himself to be in the books he was reading gave him hope that one day, one day, he'll have that too.

When he outgrew his illnesses, Steve felt like a new man — well more like guy, really. He wasn’t quite a man yet — and he knew then that he survived it all because of all those reading too. He fought for his life to be able to experience the world on his own. 

As Steve grew older, he first trained himself in various martial arts and self-defense techniques. The main reason for that was so that he could protect those who are weaker than him. Like what Bucky did for Steve. Like what Bucky is doing now for his own soulmate. Like what Steve plans to do for _his_ soulmate.

_You. You're the one._

Steve smiled at those words. His soulmate will immediately acknowledge him, it seemed. He wonders what he will say that would make his soulmate say these words. Assuming that his soulmate instantly recognized him, he thought that maybe he spoke first. He just hopes he did it while saying something good. Saying something great. 

Steve was the one. The only one for his soulmate. And he loved — no, reveled — in that fact.

“You coming, punk?” Steve's internal sequence was interrupted by the familiar voice of his childhood and best friend.

Sighing as he got his wallet, he shot to the door. “On the way, jerk.”

Bucky smiled at Steve. Steve and their gang of friends, misfits at school, were heading to the bookstore to buy the newest edition of Harry Potter. Steve got his own copy a few days ago from his mother as a late birthday present. In this group, only he and Thor had a copy. The others are just about to buy their own.

When their little troop arrived at the bookstore, jostling in, they immediately saw the tower of the new Harry Potter books in one stand. The tower of hardbound books was taller than his 6’0” and there were stacks of paperback copies that were almost reaching his abdomen. He knew that the stack and tower were just for design to gain attention, but putting up that high was just too much.

They walked over to the books and every one of his friends immediately got a copy. Clint even opened a copy first and then smelled it before hugging it and smiling like an idiot.

“Ya happy, Buck?” he teased his best friend in a light voice instead. He knew Bucky has been saving for so long for this moment so he can see the elation on his beaming smile.

“Yeah,” his brunet haired best friend breathed. “I finally had enough money to buy myself a copy. Thanks for lending me yours to read first.”

Steve smiled warmly at the words.

Their group walked to the counter once everyone got a copy. As they were waiting for their turn, they were discussing the plot of the book. Everyone was able to read the book before today using Steve’s and Thor’s copy, so they already knew what was going to happen. 

Steve barely joined the conversation as he was just happy that his friends were enjoying their own copies. Steve wondered for a moment if his soulmate was also into reading, but immediately shook the thought when he heard Dumbledore’s name being the topic of conversation. 

“Man, I can't believe Dumbledore died though,” Steve blurted out. And he really couldn't. When he first read it, he was crying. He never really liked Dumbledore, but he didn't hate him either. That was a very unexpected development.

Before he could speak another word, Steve felt a sting on his left cheek as a voice full of rage roared at him. “You! You're the one.”

A shiver ran up his spine as he looked at the dwarf now in front of him.

“Well, I didn't expect it to be said like _that_ ,” Steve admitted. 

—————✩—————

Tony wasn't new to people invading his privacy. He immediately understood that once he punched the blonde guy in front of him, with his perfect white teeth and his perfectly chiseled face, cameras will be flipping and his face will be in the tabloids. He could handle that and his father's PR can help if Tony just explained. He knew that so before the entire situation could be escalated to something unmanageably worse, Tony planned his escape.

Tony attempted to go back to the bookshelf he just went to leave his new baby child — the book, — just so he could run away from that place and go just about anywhere. Unfortunately for him, Tony was blocked by a Mr. Big and Buff and Brunet.

“Let me go,” Tony warned, lacing his voice with as much poison as he could.

The man just tsked as he turned Tony around and led him to the cashier. The man got the book Tony was holding, gave it to the cashier with the Harry Potter book and paid for it. Tony, dumbfounded by the action, gaped at him as he was given his newly paid for book.

“Easy there,” one of the other guys in the orgy of people around him, patted at him.

With pure incredulity in his mind, which must have shown on his face since someone else laughed at just looking at him, Tony made a screeching sound. This took the people around him by surprise, mostly anyway, but that was enough for him to make a run for it.

—————✩—————

“Take it,” Steve was practically growling at this point. He was handing his best friend some money, the amount of the book _his_ soulmate had bought. His. _Steve's._

Bucky glared at his best friend. “Listen here you punk,” he started. “That was a _gift_ from _me_ to _your soulmate_. If you need to consider it an early wedding present just for you to stop trying to pay me 5 fucking dollars, then do so.”

The voice used was firm and friendly. Steve hated it. He grabbed the book that his soulmate bought and made sure to keep it on himself. He needed that opening the next time they met so that Steve would be able to talk to them more--

“Fuck!” Steve yelled at a sudden realization. All of his friends stopped to look at him, obviously concerned and interested as to what would make Mr. Never Use Bad Language In Public cuss. 

“I forgot to ask his name,” Steve mentioned and this earned him laughs and chuckles from around him. How could he have been so stupid?

Seeing Bucky shake his head, he heard his best friend laugh at him this time. “Only you, Stevie. Only you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This won't be an actual story yet, just posting it because it's been in my draft since 2018.


End file.
